Patients with a variety of hematological neoplasms and solid tumors will be carefully studied to determine the value of new single and combination antineoplastic agents in the treatment of cancer. Pilot studies using the multimodality approach will be presented to Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) for group-wide protocol evaluation and approval. The patient population represents a broad spectrum of diseases and are from many diverse socio-economic groups. Patient data will be pooled and evaluated according to SWOG directives. The Principal Investigator, Associate Oncologist and Hematologist will provide consultive services for malignant diseases and their complications to suburban and inner city hospitals. Significant cancer educational contributions will be offered through their participation in inner city oncology teaching programs and tumor boards. The evolution of several independent studies is planned at Providence. The purpose of the Prochlorperazine (Compazine) & Delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinal (THC) study is to use these drugs in combination to counteract the nausea and vomiting produced by chemotherapeutic agents. A minimum of 14 evaluable patients will permit a determination of at least 20% efficacy ratio with a 95% likelihood of not missing an effective agent in this one year study. Providence Pharmacy will play a major role in this controlled study. Prescriptions for both THC and Compazines will be color and code designated. The first course of chemical therapy with standard antiemetics will serve as control. The second course of chemical therapy and subsequent courses will be treated wth THC if the emesis during the first course are not controlled. The protocol has been approved by the Department of Health, Education, and Welfare-Food and Drug Administration. A successful study outcome will benefit all patients on chemotherapy who suffer the most common of side effects associated with treatments--nausea and vomiting. A second study will be the correlation of the progesterone reception with the hormone response and the estrogen receptor level in breast cancer tissue. The study is designed to measure the progesterone receptor levels in hypernephroma endometrial tissue and adenocarcinoma of the endometrium. We look forward to another progressive year.